How we met
by evil-angel-sakura
Summary: From the first time that Julia saw Tala she knew that they have met before but she couldn't remember how and when. /One shot story/ Tala and Julia.


I was sitting in a chair beside Tala's bed waiting for him to wake up and wondering when did I began to fall in love with him. The first time I saw him I knew that I have seen him before somewhere but no matter how hard I tried couldn't remember from where did I know him so I decided to pretend I just met him even though I knew that was a lie. Now however I wonder when and how did I fell in love with him. The second I learned Tala was in the hospital, because of his beybattle with Garland I immediately rushed to the hospital and I've been here ever since. When I saw his condition my heart sank and I just couldn't leave him alone like that. Sure Mr Dickenson said he could watch him but I refused saying that he has to rest and I could watch over him. As I waited for Tala to wake up I ended up falling asleep while holding his hand.

Julia's dream/Flashback, when she was five years old:

I was practicing a move with Raul outside of the circus when I lost concentration and my beyblade went flying in an alley near a building. I went to follow it when I heard somebody shout in pain where my beyblade went. I quickly followed the sound of the shout and found two boys who looked my age in the alley. One of the boys was holding his leg in pain. He had spiked on both sides red hair and beside him was my beyblade.

"I'm so sorry, did my beyblade hurt you?" – I asked.

The other boy beside him said 'yes'. I kneeled next to the injured boy and looked at his leg.

"It isn't broken but you have to put a bandage on it so it wouldn't get infected. You two can come with me, my family can help you." – I said.

They looked unsure at first but the boy took one of the red head's arms, while I took the other one and we managed to take him across the street to the circus. Raul and a few other clowns helped the boy sit on my bed and bandaged his leg. I talked with one of the clowns and he said that the boys could stay here until he gets better but only if their parents allow them to. I sat next to the red headed boy when they finished bandaging him and started asking him questions.

"Hey what's your name? Mine is Julia" – I said.

"M-My name is Tala" – he said.

"Well then hi Tala, nice to meet you" – I said and turned to the other boy in the room.

"And what's your name?" – I asked again.

"The name is Bryan and thanks for helping Tala" – he said.

"No problem besides I'm the one who accidently hit him with my beyblade" – I said.

"You'r a beyblader?" – asked little Tala.

"Well yeah. I use my beyblade for my clown show. I'm still not very good but when I grow up I'll become one of the strongest beybladers" – I said.

"Hey girl can you stay with Tala for a while, I need to find Bo-I mean one of our parents." – said Bryan.

"Ok" – I said.

"You will leave me alone?!" – asked a shocked Tala.

"Don't worry Tala, I will come back for you. But I have to tell you know who where we are" – said Bryan.

"Oh a-a-alright." – said Tala, while sniffing a little.

"Don't you worry, I'll be back before you know it" – said Bryan, while smiling and walking out of the door.

After Bryan walked out Tala started crying quietly and I hugged him and started making slow circles on his back to calm him down. When I cried this always calmed me down so I hope it worked on him too. When his crying reduced to just sobbing I started playing with his hair. It was so soft maybe even softer than mine! Pffy that is soo not fair. By the time I stopped playing with his hair Tala has stopped crying and sobbing.

"Are you feeling better now?" – I asked.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks" – said Tala.

"Glad to help! Hey do you want to play some games. Raul is probably at the supermarket right now. Well what do you say?" – I asked.

"Um well okay." – he said.

I went to the closet and took a deck of cards and a chess from the bottom of the closet, then went back to the bed and sat opposite of Tala. I noticed that the boy was shy so I hope I don't scare him.

"What do you want to play?" – I asked.

"C-Cards" – said Tala.

I nodded and started giving both of us cards. After five minutes I lost the game. Impossible! I never lost a game of cards he must have cheated!

"You cheat!" – I said while pointing my little finger at him.

"I did not" – he said but I didn't realize that he finally stopped stuttering and continued my rant.

"Yes you did, you cheater!" – I said and bit his nose.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?!" – he said while holding his nose.

"Because I always bite those who cheat their way to success. It's a law!" – I said proudly.

"Oh yeah?!" – he said.

"Yeah" – I said.

Suddenly he kissed me! Tala took my first kiss! So I did what every self respected girl does, I punched him! But after that he just smirked.

"What the hell did you just do?! You took my first kiss!" – I screamed at him completely embarrassed.

"I just returned the favor, after all you bit me so I kissed you back in return" – he said while he continued to smirk.

"T-T-That doesn't even make any sense!" – I said.

"It does to me" – he said.

For the rest of the day we continued arguing and playing until we eventually fell asleep together.

The next morning we talked and played until Bryan came back with some man who had purple hair and looked very scary.

"Hello dear little girl I came to take Tala back home" – said the weird and scary man.

I looked over at Tala and saw that he looked afraid again then I looked at Bryan and he too looked scared but angry as well.

"No" – I stated boldly while looking at scary guy.

"Hmm and why not?" – he asked.

"Because he's injured and we have to take care of him. So come back another time." – I said.

"Well girl it isn't up to you to decide so sleep tight" – he said.

"Huh what do you mean by tha-" – I said before everything went black.

The last thing I heard was 'Boris noooo' and somebody's arms around me.

When I woke up later I saw a little note beneath me and started reading it.

_Hey Julia I hope you are okay._

_Sorry about this and I had no choice but to leave with __him __and Bryan._

_Still I hope that some day in the future we will meet again._

_Thank you,_

_Tala_

Tala I hope we meet again in the future too. Please be okay.

* * *

**Hi! This is my first time writing a story for Tala and Julia so don't be too harsh on me. Hope you enjoy the story **

**evil-angel-sakura  
**


End file.
